LO QUE EL SILENCIO CUENTA III
by HidanMasura
Summary: Aveces el amor esta donde menos te lo esperas, la sorpresas que da el destino


**Lo que el silencio cuenta 3**

_Hacia un día realmente soleado, me senté en unos de los banco del parque , al ver a lo lejos a una pareja de enamorados discutir, sonreír con nostalgia mi cabeza se llenó de recuerdos, de cómo conocí a mi marido , fue bastante, ridículo la verdad, pero tengo que admitir que gracias al destino o al azar, ese pequeño revoltoso que hoy es el nombre que más amo llego a mi vida, después de perder al hombre que pensé que era el hombre de mi vida, el definitivos…._

I

Londres

Hacía calor y ella había salido a pasear por el jardín botánico de la ciudad, se divertía viendo la gran variedad de flores, para ella las flores eran recuerdos de su niñez, se sentía tan cómoda entre ellas, su Madre siempre le dice "entre en medio de una jardín de rosas rojas encontraras el amor", la chica sonríe al recordar la frase de su madre, cuando de pronto escucha el sonido de una cámara, la muchacha alza la vista y descubre a un nombre, tomándole fotos.

-Se puede saber que quien te dio permiso para fotografiarme – replica con un claro tono de enfado

El chico solo sonríe con picardía y sin decir una sola palabra comienza a fotografiarla, una vez más, la rubia de molesta, se acerca al muchacho de la cámara, pone su mano encima de objetivo – Para YA! o te la rompo

Tras escucharlas palabras de la rubia, el joven comienza reír – Es una amenaza? Señorita... Cuál es tu nombre, lo pregunto para saber a quién tengo que denunciar, por amenazar mi integridad.

La chica lo mira con rabia en los ojos, el chico se está burlando de ella?¿?¿? , ella suelta la cámara, se da media vuelta y comienza a alejarse sin decir una solo palabra, mientras pensaba, _Maldito, como se atreve a comportase así que clase de confianzas son esas, pero debo admitir que es realmente era realmente guapo, pero un completo imbécil, _ella seguía caminado, maldiciendo al albino, cuando siente que alguien la toma con fuerza del brazo.

– A donde empiezas, que vas? He preguntado que cual es tu nombre – Se lo dice con cierto tono de broma

– Me puedes soltar, imbécil – replica la rubia soltándose del agarre del chico

El chico ríe sin parar, tras la reacción de la muchacha – Bueno me vas a decir tu jodido nombre o no

– Primero a no me hables así, segundo mi nombre no te importa – se la vuelta golpeado al muchacho con su cabello en la cara.

El muchacho se la adelanta y se coloca al frente de ella cortándole el paso, toma su bolso sin pedirle permiso y lo abre ante ojos de la chica, toma su billetera la abre y toma su documento de identidad y mira su nombre mientras la chica intenta quitarle sus pertenencias - Así que te llamas Ino Yamanaka – la rubia por fin logra quitarle sus cosas

- Eres un estúpido

- Mi nombre es Hidan no estúpido mocosa, pero si me dejas te invito un café

Ino lo mira al hombre con intriga, tenía que admitir que no era como los chicos que ella estaba acostumbrada a tratar, que solían besar el piso, por donde ella caminaba, pero el albino, de hombre Hidan, no parecía esa clase de hombre, por lo que ella acepta la invitación del albino y contra todo pronóstico la cita fue realmente bien , por lo que comenzaron a conocerse mucho mejor donde Hidan le conto de su anterior relación, ella lo ayudo y comprendió, tras pasar algunos meses la Rubia y el albino comenzaron a salir oficialmente, una tarde Ino fue a casa de Hidan, donde pasaron la tarde juntos, terminaron haciendo el amor frente a la chimeneas del apartamento, cada beso cada caricia era como alimento para mi alama, terminamos tan cansados que sin darse cuenta terminaron completamente dormidos, tumbados en la alfombra, completamente desnudos.

Ella siente que Hidan se levanta de su lado y abre los ojos, en la mira y le regala un beso en la frente le dice que vuelva a dormir que el regresara enseguida, ella asiente y se vuelve a dormir.

Tras pasar varias horas Ino se despierta y ve el reloj, Hidan se había tardado demasiado, ella comienza a preocuparse, toma su móvil, marca el teléfono de Hidan, pero este no responde, ella vuelve a marcar, sigue sin obtener respuesta, cuando esta por volver a marchar la puerta de apartamento se abre y ve entrar Hidan.

- ¿dónde estabas? ¿As bebido? , vueles a alcohol

- Puedes bajar el tono de voz me duele la cabeza – él se sienta en el sofá mientras ella no le quita la mirada de encima.

- Te vas, sin decirme a donde, llegas bebido, no me contestas el teléfono y me pides que baje la voz, creo que merezco una explicación

- Está bien, pero primero siéntate que tenemos que hablar y no te va a gustar lo que te tengo que decir

Ella se sienta al frente del con los brazos cruzados - Hidan, me estas asustando dime que pasa

- Ino, yo…

- Hidan que pasa habla por favor

- He visto a Yugito, la he besado – tan frías fuero sus palabras, que el rosto de Ino, mostraba confusión y rabia al mismo tiempo

- Yugito, as dicho…. – ella se queda callada para luego gritar - AS BESADO A TU EX…. Y que luego os fuisteis a beber a un bar a celebrarlo o que Hidan

- Cálmate, quieres

- Que me calme ¿?¿?¡ que me calme?¿?¿?¿ Vienes, me dices que te has besado con tu ex y me pides que me calme, que significa esto?¿?¿ qué pretendes que te felicite, pues muy bien…. bravo Hidan muy bien hecho campeón – ella aplaude, de manera sarcástica, mientras ella le habla sarcásticamente.

- Tienes razón de estar molesta, pero no es tan fácil como tú piensas

- Perdón?¿?¿ que no es fácil?¿?¿ dime que no es fácil, ayúdame a entenderte

Tras un largo silencio Hidan, habla sin pensar con la mayor sinceridad que puede – Amo a Yugito, no la he podido olvidar! Me mata no saber de ella

La rubia, golpea en la cara, al albino, mientras siente que sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas - Como me puedes decir algo así, ¿desde cuándo os veis a mis espaldas?

- Ino, no es eso, no malinterpretando mis palabras

- Que es lo que estoy malinterpretando, Hidan, que! – ella replica

- Hoy fue la primera vez que la volví a ver, me vino a buscar para despedirse porque se fue el país, no sé a dónde no sé porque ni por cuanto tiempo, eso es lo que me está matando, por eso bebí.

Ino lo mira con rabia, comienza a llorar, el intenta consolarla pero ella lo aparta, no quiere que la toque, el intenta calmarla como mejor puede - Ino, escucha por favor, sé que ahora mismo lo único que quiere es matarme, pero necesito ser sincero contigo, por tu bien y por mi bienestar mental, una relación no se puede basarse en mentiras y engaños, te juro Jashin-Sama que es la única vez que estando contigo, estuve con ella, no habido más veces ni las abra – Él se queda callado, al verla tan mal, la tomo por la barbilla , para que lo mira a los ojos - te prometo que ya no te causare más daño, porque lo nuestro termina hoy – ella lo mira, incrédula antes sus palabras, Ino intenta replicar la decisión de Hidan, pero este no la dejo – Ino, entiéndeme, no puedo seguir viviendo una mentira, si con ella te hago daño, tú no te mereces eso, mereces un hombre mejor que yo que te amé al 100%, sin fantasma, sin dudas, sin engaños, un hombre que pueda valorar todo lo que eres, porque aunque yo me vaya soy consciente que hoy pierdo a una gran mujer, perdóname por todo el daño que te hago ahora, pero es mejor hacerlo ahora que dentro de 10 año – el limpia las lágrimas de los ojos de la rubia – te he querido, Ino, más de lo que te imaginas, pero eso ahora no basta, sé que decirte que te he querido, suena hipócrita y mezquino, pero es la verdad – Hidan acaricia su rostro- te deseo la mayor de la felicidades, espero que encuentre a alguien que no solo te quiera sino que te ama como tú te lo mereces, mi rubia peligrosa – ella se levanta, tomas sus cosas, pero antes de marcharse, acaricia el rostro del albino de ojos claros, le dice que no se arrepiente de haberlo conocido y que luche por lo que ama, se despide de el con un Adiós y un suave beso en sus labios, sale del apartamento.

Baja en el ascensor con lágrimas en los ojos, al salir del edificio toma, el primer taxi que pilla, le pide al taxista que la lleve a casa de su Amiga, al llegar llama a la puerta y una chica de cabello rosa sale por la puerta, la rubia se lanza a los brazos de su amiga y la braza

– Sakura, Hidan me ha dejado

La peli rosa la invita a pasar , Ino entra y se sienta en el sofá mientras escucha a su amiga – Te dije que eres tipo, no era para ti tenia demasiados fantasmas, además era un feo – eso ultimo lo dijo para sacar una sonrisa a su amiga.

– Cállate frentona, no he venido a que me regañes, más bien saca una botella de Sake, que sé que te la mandaron desde Japón

Sakura, toma la botella del mueve grande de color marrón, saca dos pequeños vasos, donde sirve el Sake – Y bien ahora que piensas hacer?

Ino bebe el vaso lleno de sake, dejándolo sobre la mesa – En mi trabajo me trasladan a Westminster, mañana me marcho.

– Te puedes quedar aquí, si quieres, pero mi pregunta era por tu ex novio y donde piensas Vivir?

– Que voy hacer… emmmm – la rubia se queda callada - nada, si él no me quiere no lo voy a obligar – ella toma otro vaso de sake – sobre el piso, ya contrate una de esas empresas que te ayudan a encontrar casa, será cuestión de días.

Así pasaron las horas, mientras las dos chicas se terminaban la botella de sake, hablando de sus cosas, durante toda la noche, quedándose dormidas, sobre el sofá, una encima de otra, al día siguiente la dos muchachas se despertaron desayunaron, Sakura salió a su trabajo despidiéndose de su amiga.

Ino llamo a la empresa, para saber si ya tenían una casa para ella, le informan que sí, le dan la dirección de su nueva residencia, ella sale de casa de Sakura toma sus maletas, llega a la estación y sube al tren, tras varias horas de viaje, llega a Westminster, toma taxi que la lleva a su nueva casa, al llegar entra al edificio, llama al ascensor y presiona el botón del séptimo piso, cuando las puestas del ascensor estaban a punto de cerrarse un chico de cabello negro lo detiene , colocando la mano dentro del ascensor, impidiendo que la puertas se cerraran, el chico entra y saluda a Ino con una sonrisa.

Mientras el ascensor sube los dos se quedaron en silencio, llegan al séptimo piso, ella sale del ascensor y el chico detrás de ella, Ino siente que el muchacho la sigue y comienza a caminar más aprisa hasta llegar a la puerta del piso que había comprado, cuando intenta abrir la cerradura, el moreno también saca una llaves del mismo apartamento, los dos chicos se quedan mirando.

– Perdona pero creo te confundes, este piso lo he comprado – dijo la rubia, mirando al moreno

– Aish – se rasca la cabeza, mientras mira el número del piso – No, creo que la que se confunde eres tú, yo compre este piso ayer por la tarde

Ino lo mira confusa al escuchar sus palabras, saca el móvil y llama por teléfono a la empresa, le responde una señorita de la agencia.

- Si mira, tengo un problema un hombre me acaba de decir que ha comprado el mismo piso que yo, le podrías aclarar que está equivocado

– Claro si me da su nombre, para confirmar los datos de la venta – Mi Nombre es Ino Yamanaka

– Un momento por favor verifico sus datos – tras unos minutos en silencio – Señorita, creo que habido una confusión, el piso se ha vendido a dos personas, el nombre del segundo comprador es Shikamaru Nara, hasta solucionar este problema me temo que tendrán que compartir esa vivienda, cualquier otra cosa les mantendremos informados y sin más la mujer colgó el teléfono.

Ino regresa ver al moreno que esta frente a ella – Tu eres Shikamaru Nara

El moreno asiente – Que te han dicho los de la agencia

– Al parecer tenemos que compartir esta casa hasta que arreglen, porque al parecer somos los dos dueños de este piso – Dijo la rubia molesta por la situación

– Aish que problema

El moreno intenta abrir la puerta antes que la rubia, pero, esta se lo impide y comienza a pelar por abrir la puerta, entrado al mismo tiempo los dos al piso entre empujones, ella le pide que se vaya, pero el moreno se niega no tenía otro lugar donde ir era nuevo en la cuida, igual que ella.

Ino comienza a caminar por el piso empujando al moreno, Nara se sienta sombre el piso a esperar que la rubia, se calme, él no era un nombre de perder la paciencia, no le gustaba los problemas, pero está claro que esa mujer le iba a dar dolores de cabeza – Bueno problemática, podemos hablar?

– como me has llamado?

– Problemática, desde que te vi no me causas más que problemas

- Lo siento, pero pensé que eres un pervertido, que intentaba engañarme y entrar en mi casa, además tampoco es que hayas sido muy cordial, pero no estoy dispuesta a compartir mi casa con un completo desconocido, lo mejor es que te busques otro lado donde quedarte

- No pienso hacerlo esta casa esta tan tuya como mía, si no quiere compartir la casa, te puedes ir

- Ja, no me voy

- Entonces, dividiremos la cara su vivirás en un lado yo en el otro hasta que la empresa soluciona este problema

La rubia acepta, cada uno comienza a traer sus respectivas pertenencias, al apartamento, mientras Ino toma una cinta y delimita el apartamento dividiéndolo en dos.

La rubia golpea con la puerta del baño, a moreno sin darse cuenta y este cae al suelo quedando inconsciente, Ino correo hacia el

- Nara!, estas bien Nara…

El moreno abre los ojos y lo primero que ve es a Ino, gritando su nombre, se incorpora – estoy bien! – fue lo único que dijo con una sonrisa

El día pasó muy rápido mientras cada uno ordenaba, sus muebles, al llegar la noche cada uno se fue a dormir, cuando el moreno se levanta al baño, encuentra un posit, pegado en la tapa del baño que decía _" cuando termines de usarme baja la pata ^.^ " , _el moreno sonríe tras leer la nota.

Vuelve a su cama y se acuesta a dormir, al día siguiente, cada uno sale a sus respectivos trabajos y así pasan varios días, entre peleas y discusiones, la rubia no hacía más que meter en problemas al pobre de Nara y Nara no dejaba de molestar a Ino.

Una noche ella se levantó en medio de la oscuridad por un poco de leche y se golpe contra la mesa, debido a que la noche anterior se había discutido con el moreno, por presentar la luz en medio de la noche.

El moreno de despierta por el gripo dela rubia, enciende la luz – estas bien? – se lo dice acercándose a ella, la ayuda a sentarse y toma su pie, lo revisa para ver si esta lastimado, - eres un problema, parece que no está lastimado.

La rubia lo mira y sonríe – gracias, siento haberte despertado

– Esta bien, solo preocúpate por no lastimarte

- Está bien gracias – ella le sonríe

Al día siguiente, ella le prepara un gran desayuno, para agradecerle, por lo de la noche anterior

Nara se levanta, se flota los ojos y regresa a ver a Ino – bueno días – le saluda la rubia – espero que vayas despertado con hambre

El moreno se limita a sonreír y sentarse a desayunar… - gracias todo está realmente delicioso, ella sonríe un poco sonrojada - Hoy no trabajas –le pregunta shikamaru

– No..

– Si no tienes nada que hacer, podríamos ir al cine invito yo – le propone con una sonrisa

Ino, se emociona tras escuchar las palabras del moreno, no sabe bien porque pero su corazón da pequeños brincos mientras su interior se llena de nerviosismo – Esta, bien me apunto – Ino sale corriendo para alistarse y ponerse lo más linda que puede para salir con su compañero de piso.

Tras varias horas después Ino estaba esta lista al igual que Shikamaru, salieron rumbo al hotel, tomaron el colectivo, al llegar al centro comercial donde se encontraba el Cine, los dos se pararon frente a los carteles, para elegir que película, Shikamaru quería ver una de acción y Ino una de comedia romántica, y como era de esperar Ino se salió con la suya; compraron palomitas y entraron a la sala de cine, en medio de la oscuridad el moreno comienza a buscar sus butacas y sin querer termina pisando a Ino, esta gruta y la gente comienza a gritar que guarden silencio, la rubia se molesta y se sienta en el primer asiento libre que encuentra, con los brazos cruzados quería una disculpa de Shikamaru, este la ve - Ino, levántate, ese no es tu asiento, los nuestros están más atrás – le dice Shikamaru indicándole con el brazo el lugar de sus butacas, pero Ino lo ignora. El moreno suspira y no insiste, solo se aleja y se sienta en la butaca que realmente le corresponde; sin quitarle la vista de encima a la rubia problemática.

Ino, se acomoda en el asiento, frustrada por la actitud de su compañero de piso, estaba comenzando la película cuando llega una pareja de enamorados y le piden que se levante de sus asientos, la rubia se sonroja de la vergüenza, mientras el moreno se ríe al ver la escena.

Ino se levanta, apenada, pide disculpas a la pareja y corre al lado de Shikamaru, sin decir una sola palabra – te dije que te movieras, problemática

– cállate

– Está bien, disfrutemos de la película – le dijo el moreno, acariciando con cariño el cabello de la rubia

Ino, vuelve a sentir la misma emoción que antes, al sentir la calidez del moreno, la película comenzó, pero ella no podía dejar los nervios, sus corazón latía muy rápido al sentirlo tan cerca de ella, la película se terminó y por alguna razón se sentía desilusionada, salen del centro comercial y toma un taxi, el cual lo lleva a su casa, al llegar el moreno nota que Ino estaba muy callada y se preocupa – ¿te pasa algo?, estas enojada por lo del cine lo siento

La rubia niega con la cabeza – No, no es eso, tranquilo no me pasa nada, solo estoy un poco cansada, creo que me iré a la cama

El muchacho la mira, tras escuchar sus palabras – está bien descansa – fue lo único que dijo antes de que Ino se diera la vuelta y se marchara a su rincón de la casa. Shikamaru hacerlo mismo, se tumba en la cama, mientras piensa en Ino, sabía que algo le pasaba, intenta dormir pero no lo consigue, no podía sacar de su cabeza a la rubia problemática que compartida piso con él.

Tras esa noche la cosas entre ellos cambiaron, los dos intentaban conocerse mejor, sus peleas cada vez eran menos frecuente, su amistad crecía, comenzaron a pasar más tiempo justos, y así poco a poco cada uno se acostumbró a la presencia del otro, así pasaron los días, hasta que llego la llamada que los dos habían esperado tanto, suena el contestador.

"_**el problema se sus viviendas esta solucionada, en menos de 24 horas tendrás que desocupar el piso y mudarse a sus respectivas viviendas, toda la información restante será enviada a sus respectivos movibles" **_

Tras escuchar el mensaje, los dos jóvenes, se regresaron a ver, por algún motivo la noticia no les hacía felices.

– Bien, creo que se terminó – dijo el moreno un poco apenado

- Si, eso parece

Se produce un silencio, entre los dos, cuando sus móviles suenan, los dos abren sus mensajes al mismo tiempo y los leen.

– bueno, creo que lo mejor será comenzar a empacar

– si – Respondió Ino con nostalgia en su voz

Ninguno de los dos dijo una palabra más, comenzaron a empacar sus cosas, esto no les llevo mucho tiempo, antes de dejar el piso, los dos se despidieron, para luego dejar vacío el piso donde habían vivido tantas cosas juntos.

Pasaron los días, sin saber nada el uno del otro, comenzaron a extrañarse, a echarse de menos, su despedida había sido tan sencilla, que a ninguno sele ocurrió pedir el teléfono o dirección del otro.

Una tarde Shikamaru decide ir al antiguo piso, al llegar nota que la puerta está entre abierta, la empuja con suavidad, la puerta comienza abrirse lentamente y tras ella parece la figura de una mujer, cubierta por el resplandor del sol, poco a poco la visualización se va siendo más clara, hasta que el moreno diferencia con claridad que la mujer frente a él era Ino, se acerca a ella y le acaricia el rostro con suavidad – eres tú, de verdad eres tu mi pequeña problemática

Ella siente la leve caricia del moreno sobre su mejilla, Ino posa su mano sobre la de el – pensé que no te volvería a ver, te echado de menos.

– pensé, lo mismo – el tira de ella y la abraza con fuerza apretándola contra su pecho, el corazón de la joven se acelera, al sentir el calor que irradia el cuerpo del hombre al que amaba de cual se había enamorado, para ella tenerlo así de cerca era como un sueño hecho realidad, tal vez el también sentía lo mismo que ella – Shika…. Tu….. – el moreno no la deja terminar la frase, la calla con un beso en los labios, ninguno de los dos dijo una sola palabra más dejaron que sus besos y sus caricias hablaran por ellos, en aquel piso vacío, en la comenzó hace suya.

El beso comenzó tierno, suave pero se fue convirtiendo urgente, necesario, furioso, lleno de deseo…..Nuestros labios y nuestras lenguas se movían ansiosos, desesperados por el deseo irrefrenable que nos hacia querer mas del otro. Las manos de Shikamaru se deslizaron suavemente por mi espalda, haciéndome estremecer. Sus labios recorrieron mi cuello a la vez que trago fuertemente, ante el deseo carnal y el amor que fluía en el ambiente en ese momento, nuestras ropas cayeron al suelo con un ruido apagado sin apenas darnos cuenta. El calor de la calefacción y de mi cuerpo mientras el dibujaba caminos de besos por todo mi cuerpo, me tumbaba sobre la cama, Yo gemía y me movía, pidiéndole más de sus besos, de sus caricias, sus labios fueron descendiendo hacia mi zona más sensible haciéndome arquear mi espalda. Ante eso el moreno deshizo su sendero de besos, volviendo a mis ansiosos labios. Me gustaba que no fuera tan cuidadoso en esta situación como siempre era. En mis labios el beso se convirtió más violento, dando a entender que su sed de mi aumenta…...con un rápido movimiento rozo mi entrada y poco a poco entro en mí. Mi interior lo estaba esperando desde que lo conocí, estaba húmedo y caliente provocando un estremecimiento de nuestros cuerpos.

Nuestros cuerpos se habían unido y estaban conectando con movimientos rítmicos y acompasados para que mi cuerpo se fuera adaptando al suyo. Una vez que nos adaptamos el uno al otro sus movimientos se convirtieron más bruscos y rápidos. Cuando siento que me comenzaba a estrechar alrededor de su miembro; esto provoca que el ritmo de sus embestidas provocando que de mis labios salieran sonidos incomprensibles, quería que llegáramos juntos a nuestro primer orgasmo en nuestra primera vez, y así fue.

Fue un momento tan magnifico para ambos, yo mordí su hombro suavemente, noto como su su cuerpo ansiaba más de mí…. Provocando otra sección de sexo duro.

Después de esa noche tan cálida y ardiente, Shikamaru y yo, comenzamos a salir oficialmente, volvimos a mudarnos al piso donde empezó todos, tras un año de noviazgo, el me dio matrimonio, la boda fue sencilla, nos acompañaron nuestros amigos más cercanos, recuerdo el discurso que dio Hidan, en el banquete de bodas, fue único como el…. a pesar de que él está dolido por la muerte de Yugito, su discurso fue épico.

A pasado tanto tiempo pero hoy al estar sentada en este banco del parque esperando al hombre que amo, sé que todo lo que viví valió la pena, la vida me recompensó con un gran hombre, mi Nara…mi amado, yo siempre seré su problemática y el mi pequeño vago.

A lo lejos Ino ve llegar a su marido, se levanta y lo saludo con un beso suave y profundo…

Fin

.


End file.
